Mojok
by Kkimjong
Summary: Minseok sudah berusaha membujuk Jongin agar mojok dengan Sehun -kekasih Jongin-, tapi Jongin tetap memilih tidak. Lalu bagaimana cara Baekhyun agar sahabatnya dan Minseok itu mau mojok? - HunKai


**_Mojok_**

Author : **Kkimjong.**

Pair : Sehun x Kai

Genre : Gk tau ini genre-nya apa TuT

Rated : T

Warn : AU, OOC, **Kai!Uke** , Typo(s), Menyimpang EYD, JEYEK =w=

* * *

Kim Jongin, salah seorang siswa kelas XII-1 memandang jengah sekitarnya. Banyak pasangan kekasih di kelasnya yang memanfaatkan jamkos dengan mojok. Mungkin hal ini menjadi semacam 'tradisi' bagi sepasang kekasih di kalangan remaja. Beberapa siswa bahkan menganggap gaya berpacaran tanpa mojok itu kurang lengkap. Memang apa pentingnya sih? Hanya duduk-duduk berdampingan dan berbicara hal-hal yang tak penting, apa tidak membuang-buang waktu bagi remaja seumuran mereka? Bukankah ke perpustakaan atau membentuk kelompok belajar akan lebih menguntungkan? Apalagi mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?" respon Jongin kelewat malas mendengar panggilan dari sahabat chubby-nya itu. Matanya masih saja menyisiri kata demi kata pada salah satu halaman buku biologinya.

"Coba lihat sekitarmu.." ujar Minseok lagi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengedarkan pandangannya di kelas itu tanpa minat. "Iya.. Lalu?"

"Kau dan Sehun…-

Oh jangan bilang ini tentang…

-tidak ingin mojok juga?"

Hufftt… Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah saat kata mojok masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Namja tan dengan surai caramel itu menoleh pada sang sahabat.

"Memang itu penting?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minseok sebelumnya, Jongin malah balik bertanya pada Minseok. Membuat sahabat yang duduk disebelah kanannya ini mendengus kesal.

Minseok memutar tubuhnya, kali ini menghadap Jongin dengan sempurna. "Begini Jongin.. Mungkin kau menganggap mojok itu tak penting. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Siapa tau dia menganggap arti mojok itu penting seperti anak-anak lainnya. Hanya saja dia tidak enak untuk mengatakannya padamu.. Who knows, Jongin? Sehun termasuk anak yang sulit ditebak, menurutku.. Dan-"

Tukk

Perkataan Minseok terputus saat Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dan menutup telinganya. Kali ini Minseok hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Ini hampir menjadi kebiasaan Jongin setiap Minseok membujuknya untuk mojok dengan Sehun. "Jongiinn~" rengek Minseok sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badan sahabatnya. "Dengarkan aku duluu~"

"Jika kau masih mengungkit tentang mojok, majak, apalah itu namanya, maka tidak, Minseok." jawab Jongin, sukses membuat orang disebelahnya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hei, hei, hei.. Apa ini? Tentang mojok lagi?"

Jongin beringsut menelungkupkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan saat suara cempreng itu terdengar dari kursi di depannya. Haahh~ Pasti si cerewet Byun itu lagi. Minseok memang sahabatnya yang cerewet, namun Jongin masih bisa bersabar jika itu Minseok. Tapi jika dengan Baekhyun… Sejujurnya Jongin pun bingung kenapa kepalanya selalu lebih mudah mendidih jika mulut sahabatnya yang satu itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Minseok beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melas yang lucu dan pipi yang menggembung imut. Ia mengangguk guna menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya. "Ayolah, Jong~" rengek Minseok lagi pada Jongin. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum lebar saat sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. "Ah! Akan kutraktir satu bucket ayam goreng untuk satu kali mojok, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, Minseok.."

Kedua namja disana mendengus mendengar jawaban Jongin. Jika Minseok mendengus kesal, maka berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mendengus geli. Sekilas info, selain super cerewet Baekhyun itu juga super jail di antara mereka bertiga dan…..sepertinya Baekhyun mendapat pencerahan kali ini/?

Baekhyun mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, mengutak-atik ponsel pintar itu sebentar lalu meletakkan tepat di depan Jongin menelungkupkan kepala. Dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya, Baekhyun melirik penuh arti pada Minseok. Namun sayang, Minseok hanya menanggapinya dengan kernyitan tanda tak paham.

"Ehm!" Baekhyun mulai membuka suaranya. "Kim Jongin, aku tanya, sudah berapa bulan kalian pacaran?"

"Tanggal 29 ini sepuluh bulan, kenapa?" balas Jongin masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian kencan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Jongin. "Berhentilah melempariku dengan pertanyaan semacam itu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya penasaran." ucap Baekhyun santai seraya menggendikkan bahunya.

"Kau seperti mengintrogasiku, kau tau?"

"Ah, jawab saja, Jongin. Kau cerewet sekali."

Hei, yang cerewet disini itu kau! teriak Jongin dalam hati. Tapi sekali lagi, Jongin hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Ini masih pagi untuk beradu teriakan dengan Byun Baekhyun, pikirnya.

"Aku lupa."

Baekhyun berdecak sementara Minseok meringis mendengar jawaban Jongin. Bahkan terakhir kali berkencan pun ia lupa? Hah~ Benar-benar sahabat mereka ini.

"Jadi kalian sudah jalan 10 bulan, kau tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kalian berkencan dan kau tak ingin mojok, begitu?" simpul Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Jongin. "Kenapa kau tak ingin mojok?"

Hening sejenak sebelum jawaban Jongin –yang sepenuhnya terengar seperti bisikan- membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. _"a-aku….m-malu"_

"Ya! Hahaha!" Baekhyun terlihat tak bisa mengontrol tawanya. Bahkan ia sempat memukul bahu Jongin beberapa kali, sementara sang empunya bahu semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya, takut-takut kedua sahabatnya itu melihat rona merah disekitar pipinya. "Kau malu, Kim Jongin? Yang benar saja hahaha! Bukankah sifatmu yang paling memalukan di antara kita? Hahaha!"

"Diam Byun Baekhyun atau kau ingin aku melempar kotak pensil ini?!" kesal Jongin yang akhirnya sudah kembali duduk tegak. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kotak pensil yang niatnya akan ia daratkan ke kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya. "Whoa~ whoa~ whoa~ calm down~" ucapnya sembari menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. "Jadi jika Sehun yang mengajakmu mojok, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

'…..tidak juga" jawab Jongin pelan. Matanya terlihat kembali membaca buku biologinya, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Ayolah… Pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak ada yang wajar menurut Jongin.

"Tidak juga berarti iya sedikit, Jongin.. Jawablah dengan benar.."

"Aku bilang tidak juga, Baek.. Kau mengerti tidak sih?"

"Iyaa, tidak juga berarti iya sedikit.. Kau jangan bodoh untuk memahami itu.. Berhenti bermain-main dan jawablah dengan jujur, Kim Jongin.."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Tuan Byun dan perlu berapa kali aku bilang, -ga.. Mengerti?"

"Tidak ada pilihan seperti itu. Jawab Ya atau Tidak saja apa susahnya sih?" kesal Baekhyun dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia tidak benar-benar kesal oke? Dia hanya ingin…

"Iyaaaa! Dan jangan ganggu aku saat belajar lagi!"

…Jongin berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun tersenyum misterius saat melihat Jongin keluar dari kelas mereka dengan buku biologi di tangannya. Anak itu pintar di otak saja ternyata, tapi tetap saja gampang dibodohi, batin Baekhyun tertawa.

Dari awal ia memang berencana membuat anak itu panas dan yaaa misinya berhasil hohohoo/?

Sementara itu, Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kedua sahabatnya merasa khawatir. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Minseok. Wajah evilnya berganti seketika menjadi wajah polosnya. "Apa?" tanya balik Baekhyun, membuat Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jongin.. Apa dia tidak benar-benar marah?"

Tawa kecil spontan keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. "Ayolah.. Jongin tidak akan pernah benar-benar marah pada kita berdua, Minseok."

Minseok mangut-mangut membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Benar juga, bahkan saat mereka berdua iseng menyembunyikan Monggu, Jongin hanya ngambek sebentar.

"Hey Minseok.."

Merasa terpanggil, Minseok kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun. Namja bermata sipit itu menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menyala tepat di depan wajah Minseok. Mata Minseok membulat saat itu juga, antara terkejut dan senang. Respon itu membuat Baekhyun kembali menampilkan seringaiannya, ia tahu sebentar lagi Minseok akan memuji kecerdasan –ah atau mungkin kejahilannya. Dan benar saja, Minseok mengangkat kedua jempolnya dengan senyum lebar terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

Telunjuk Baekhyun menekan layar ponselnya, sebenarnya bulatan dengan bentuk kotak ditengahnya. Ya, layar ponsel itu menunjukkan tampilan "Perekam suara"

.

.

.

Tak berbeda dengan kelas Jongin, kelas Sehun juga tengah asyik menikmati jamkos mereka. Hanya saja 'populasi' mojokers (?) disini tak sebanding dengan kelas Jongin. Mereka lebih banyak bermain dan bercanda. Seperti halnya Sehun dan teman-temannya yang lain, mereka membuat lingkaran kecil di salah satu meja layaknya segerombolan kecil semut yang mengelilingi makanan. ini gaje kalimatnya TuT/

Sehun tengah tertawa mendengar lelucon konyol yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah line yang masuk. Ia menatap bingung layar chatnya. Baekhyun mengiriminya sebuah rekaman suara? Untuk apa? Tak berapa lama sebuah line dari Baekhyun kembali masuk.

 _"_ _Dengarkan rekaman itu lalu temui Jongin, mungkin dia di perpus, aku sendiri tidak tau dimana dia.. Jika tidak ada di perpus, carilah dia.. Pokoknya kau harus menemuinya, kau mengerti?"_

Bibir Sehun membentuk garis datar. Bagaimana pun sahabat kekasihnya ini tetap saja terlihat memaksa. Ia beranjak dan mendapat tatapan tanya dari teman-temannya. "Ada urusan sebentar." jelas Sehun singkat. Tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan lainnya, ia segera melesat keluar kelasnya.

Sementara kaki jenjangnya berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan, Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama rekaman suara yang Baekhyun berikan.

 _"_ _Ehm! Kim Jongin, aku tanya, sudah berapa bulan kalian pacaran?"_ –ini suara Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Tanggal 29 ini sepuluh bulan, kenapa?"_ –dan ini suara Jongin

 _"_ _Kapan terakhir kali kalian kencan?"_

 _"_ _Berhentilah melempariku dengan pertanyaan semacam itu, Byun Baekhyun."_

 _"_ _Kenapa? Aku hanya penasaran."_

 _"_ _Kau seperti mengintrogasiku, kau tau?"_

 _"_ _Ah, jawab saja, Jongin. Kau cerewet sekali."_

 _"_ _Aku lupa."_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ah benar juga, mereka memang sudah lama tak berkencan. Mengingat itu membuat Sehun meringis pelan namun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Terdengar sebuah decakan dan ringisan di sana. Salah satunya pasti Baekhyun dan satunya…..mungkin Minseok? Ah tentu saja, ketiganya akan selalu bersama, apalagi jika di sekolah.

 _"_ _Jadi kalian sudah jalan 10 bulan, kau tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kalian berkencan dan kau tak ingin mojok, begitu?"_ Terdengar sebuah gumaman yang Sehun yakini berasal dari Jongin. _"Kenapa kau tak ingin mojok?"_

Sehun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya, penasaran dengan jawaban Jongin

 _"_ _a-aku….m-malu"_

Bibir itu melengkung tipis mendengar jawaban polos kekasihnya. Sebenarnya dari dulu Sehun penasaran juga sih, kenapa Jongin tak meminta mojok seperti kekasih temannya yang lain? Ah ia melupakan fakta bahwa terkadang sifat malu Jongin itu berlebihan. Tapi sebenarnya ia pun sama, oh tidak, ia hanya sedikit malu. Hanya sedikit, oke? *hee -_-

 _"_ _Ya! Hahaha!"_ Terdengar suara riuh tawa Baekhyun. _"Kau malu, Kim Jongin? Yang benar saja hahaha! Bukankah sifatmu yang paling memalukan di antara kita? Hahaha!"_

 _"_ _Diam Byun Baekhyun atau kau ingin aku melempar kotak pensil ini?!"_

Kembali sebuah senyum tersemat di bibir tipis itu. Bukan hal yang aneh mendengar Jongin dan Baekhyun saling berteriak. Mereka mungkin saling beradu teriakan, tapi tak pernah sehari pun mereka terpisahkan. Bahkan untuk hari libur, dua orang dari mereka akan mengunjungi salah satunya, entah itu rumah Jongin, Baekhyun atau Minseok. Memang terkadang Sehun merasa iri pada waktu yang sahabat Jongin dapat dari Jongin. Tapi toh Sehun tetap memiliki kedudukan tersendiri di hati Jongin dan begitu sebaliknya.

 _"_ _Whoa~ whoa~ whoa~ calm down~"_ suara Baekhyun terdengar menenangkan Jongin meski masih diselingi cekikikan tak jelas. _"Jadi jika Sehun yang mengajakmu mojok, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"_

Sehun kembali menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Lama-lama rekaman ini semakin menarik menurutnya.

 _"…_ _..tidak juga"_

Menghela nafas, ia tau pasti jawaban Jongin seperti itu.

 _"_ _Tidak juga berarti iya sedikit, Jongin.. Jawablah dengan benar.."_

 _"_ _Aku bilang tidak juga, Baek.. Kau mengerti tidak sih?"_

 _"_ _Iyaa, tidak juga berarti iya sedikit.. Kau jangan bodoh untuk memahami itu.. Berhenti bermain-main dan jawablah dengan jujur, Kim Jongin.."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bodoh, Tuan Byun dan perlu berapa kali aku bilang, -ga.. Mengerti?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada pilihan seperti itu. Jawab Ya atau Tidak saja apa susahnya sih?"_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar semakin keras di telinga Sehun.

 _"_ _Iyaaaa! Dan jangan ganggu aku saat belajar lagi!"_

TAP

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Masih dengan ponsel yang berada di dekat telinganya, matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Apa tadi? Jongin mau? Jongin mau?! Senyum lebar seketika menghiasi wajahnya. Kaki jenjangnya kembali mengayun, kali ini sedikit berlari mencapai pintu perpus yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi.

Seperti biasa, senyum penjaga perpus merupakan pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat saat masuk di ruangan penuh buku itu.

"Saem, apa Jongin ada disini?" tanya Sehun terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Ah, Kim Jongin? Tadi dia berjalan ke pojok di sebelah sana, Sehun."

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju pojok yang dimaksud. Senyuman itu masih terpatri jelas sedari tadi. Samar-samar ia melihat Jongin dari sela-sela buku yang tersusun di rak tinggi dihadapannya. Meja yang Jongin pilih memang tertutup rak buku dan dinding di setiap sisinya. Dan kebetulan sekali berada di pojok hahaha benar-benar mojok ternyata.

Kepala Sehun sedikit melongok sedangkan badannya tertutup rak buku. "Jongin.." bisiknya. "Jongin..!" kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Namja tan yang merasa dipanggil mendongak dan melihat Sehun dengan agak terkejut. "Eoh? Sehun?"

Sehun berjalan menuju kursi di samping Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Ini…Aku ingin belajar tapi Baekhyun mengangguku-" Jongin sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh melihatnya. "-jadi aku memilih belajar disini saja."

"Ia membuatmu kesal lagi yaa?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, membuat namja pale disampingnya tersenyum samar. Tangan namja itu perlahan bergerak menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Mungkin dia hanya bercanda."

"Tapi kan keterlaluan jika itu menyangkut privasi kita." sergah Jongin kesal. Tak menyadari tangan Sehun yang bebas tengah menarik kepalanya hingga menyender pada bahu Sehun.

"Mereka terlalu memperhatikanmu mungkin?" jawab Sehun ragu. "Kau sudah makan?"

Dan berlanjutlah percakapan-percakapan lainnya. Tanpa Jongin sadari mereka sedang mojok hahaha..

Sementara itu, dua orang namja tidak terlalu tinggi tengah mengintip di antara rak-rak buku. Baekhyun menegakkan badannya, tangannya bergerak menarik Minseok yang masih saja tersenyum memandang dua orang disana yang sedang mojok. Minseok mengernyit, menatap heran Baekhyun yang semakin menariknya menjauh.

"Kemana?" tanya Minseok sedikit berbisik.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Membeli satu bucket ayam untuk Jongin, sepertinya ia sangat kesal denganku."

Minseok terkekeh. "Biar aku ikut menyumbang yaa.. Ini kan juga termasuk misiku hehehe"

-END-

* * *

End dengan tidak elitnya ehehehe… Percaya, gk percaya ini cerita asli.. Bukan kkimjong yang ngalamin sih, kkimjong yang jadi Minseoknya btw 'u'v

Ini cerita aslinya bestie kkimjong, cinong! buat cinong.. inget kejadian ini kagak? bhak gw sama arfa ngerasa sukses banget ngerjain lo sama pacar lo dulu.. gw jadiin ff kagak papa yakk wkakak mayan, pahala bantuin gw :v

Ada yang bener nebaknya yaa? Whoaa keren! Kkimjong pikir gk bakalan ada yang tau karena beberapa orang yang baca ff juga gk terlalu niat baca notenya hehehe… Trus -317- itu gk terlalu berperan penting di ff kkimjong, jadi yaa gitu.. dikira susah..

Maaf kalau ada typo, update lewat hp again 8')

Yang ini juga bawa-bawa LINE lagi wkwkwk gk papalah, lagi baik hati ngebantu promosi :v

Oiya, Kkimjong bakal lanjutin ff DC doang di akun itu hehehe keknya akun ini lebih enak, dan kkimjong bakal bikin oneshoot aja, soalnya pengalaman chapt susah banget 8')

Basher not allowed, ini cuman imajinasi bung, kalaupun ada unsur ketidak masuk akalan dan segalanya itu wajar.. Kalau kamunya terlalu realistis, jan pernah nyoba baca ff oke?

Eh iyaa, nanya juga nih.. cara penulisan kkimjong beda banget sama di akun itu yaa? Gk nyadar masa wkwkwk gk tau juga kenapa bisa berubah gini, kkimjong juga merasa tata bahasanya lebih asyik waktu dulu.. Mungkin karena sekarang sudah masuk smk, udah dewasa banyak pikiran jadi ff gk kek keutamaan kkimjong lagi (Apasii gk nyambung -_- abaikan readers) Nulis note juga beda yaa, dulu keliatan polos kek anak-anak banget gituh, mungkin sekarang udah gk polos/? XD Saran kkimjong mesti gimana supaya penulisan kkimjong bisa balik kek dulu dan mood buat nulis juga bisa sekuat dulu?

Btw, bikin grup line isinya uke kai shipp yuk! ^^ Bisa share tentang kai juga.. chankai, hunkai, atau mau crack banget misalnya myungkai shipper juga gk papa, saling berbaur lah.. pada dasarnya itu uke kai juga kan wkwkwk.. dan kalau ada shipper uke kai punya ide ff, punya ff yg belum rampung, atau udah bikin ff sekalipun tapi malu buat ngepost, bisa patner-an sama temen satu grup ituh.. soalnya temen kkimjong di rp banyak yg gituh, "udh jadi kok, tapi gw malu ngepost-nya" "ada sih, tapi belum end, ngestuck, gk punya ide", dll.. Kalau kalian punya potensi jan dipendem, kalau itu bisa jadi suatu karya jan didiemin aja, masalah si readers menghargai atau gk itu urusan belakangan, yang penting kalian udah berkarya, gk semua orang bisa nulis dan bikin karya meskipun cuman ff loh, kenapa gk dicoba?

Oke ini bacot banget, maklum lagi kumat huhuhuhu/? Kalau ada yg minat gabung, ID Line Kkimjong : kkimxo31

See you next time~

-317-


End file.
